1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to injection molding and in particular, to control of injection molding.
2. Related Art
Injection molding systems are used to make articles out of moldable material such as plastics and some metals.
Injection molding systems typically include molds, which can be defined as having a hot half and a cold half. The hot half usually has a hot runner made up of a manifold and one or more nozzles. The cold half usually has cavities. Because it is common for the mold to have sensors and actuators, such as thermocouples and heaters, a controller is usually provided.
The typical controller is a computer that runs software to control the mold. Simpler control circuits, including ones that do not use software, can also be used. The controller and the mold are usually connected by a large set of independent conductive wires.